Her Worst Nightmare
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Kat is going through the worst days of her life... Bad summary... interesting story... warning implied character death, tearjerker, don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers

**Her Worst Nightmare**

Kat walked across the lab to where Boom and Bridge were working together. Her smile showed that today she was happy, but what no one knew was that happiness would be shattered

Time went on with Kat checking on the two boys every now and then to make sure they were okay.

"Hi, Kat" Bridge said "we're almost finished…"

"Okay, let me know when you're done, I want to see your work" she replied, she had no clue what they were working on, but she figured it would be something good because between the two of them they were surprisingly capable where technology was concerned; other matters were… questionable.

"All right, Kat" Boom said "We will"

"Thanks" Kat left the room and headed for the main lab, unaware of the stupid mistake that had just occurred in the other room

Bridge had miss wired their new device, meaning simply that once they applied power the outer surface would carry a lethal amount of current, but the boys were blissfully unaware of their blunder, or how much this invention would cost them, and SPD.

Kat was focused on her work, unaware of what was going on

Cruger came into the lab

"Hi Miss Manx, how are things going?" he asked

"Fine, Doggie" she replied and looked up at him from her computer screen… what about him was so attractive to her… she knew it extended far beyond appearance to something much deeper, something she couldn't explain, but the feelings were there… the only question that existed was, were they mutual.

"I wonder what Kat is going to think of this?" Boom said

"Me too… I think she'll like it" Bridge replied "it defiantly is unique"

"Do you think we should test it?" Boom asked

"Sure" Bridge replied then turned the power on, unaware of what was to come

The current went straight through Boom's hand and into him… and stopping his heart. Bridge turned the power off as Boom fell to the floor, dead.

Kat wasn't sure why she had just had a bad feeling, but something felt off.

"Commander, something is…" Bridge ran before she could finish

"Commander Cruger, Kat… I have some bad news…" Bridge said

"What is it Bridge?" Kat asked

"Yes, Cadet Carson what is it?" Cruger asked

"The invention Boom and I were working on… there's something wrong with it?"

"What did it do?" Kat asked

"I don't know… but…" Bridge sighed knowing he would have to tell her the truth, he swallowed his pride and quickly blurted "Boom is dead!"

"What?" Cruger demanded

"Boom is dead, I believe the outer casing of the item was live, he had his hand on it and he was electrocuted"

Kat's vision blurred with her tears, Boom had been a good friend of hers… more along the lines of family. She ran passed Bridge and into the lab where Boom lay.

"Boom?" she said then checked his pulse "No…" she whispered as she felt a gloved hand on her shoulder

"I'm sorry, Kat" Bridge said

"It wasn't your fault Bridge" Kat sighed "it was no one's fault"

Cruger came up and saw where Kat knelt by Boom, Cruger joined Kat on the floor and hugged her near as she showed that this broke her heart.

A little later they were in the command center.

"Rangers report to the command center…" Cruger called over the intercom

"Why did Cruger call us instead of…" Jack trailed off when he got a good glimpse of Kat's tearstained face "…Kat"

"Kat, what's wrong?" Sky asked

"That's why you were called rangers… Boom is dead" Cruger whispered

_To Be Continued…_

pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane


	2. Chapter 2

Kat noticed all of the rangers giving her sympathetic looks, they knew she was hurting. She felt someone hug her and she returned the hug, not caring who it was.

Jack sighed as he knew how hurt Kat was by this… he didn't need Bridge's powers to know that she felt like she had lost her son… everyone knew that they had lost a friend.

Jack felt her began to cry again

"It's okay Kat" he whispered softly

Time seemed to almost jump to the day of Boom's funeral… Kat was in horrible shape, emotionally… physically, she showed little of her emotion, but Bridge read her a few times and told the others that she was taking Boom's death to heart, the rangers all tried their best to make her feel better... but they knew it wasn't helping any. They knew it cut her deep to lose boom, but what was to come would cut her wounded heart even deeper.

Kat leaned her head on Cruger's shoulder as they stood at the grave sight

"Kat, you do know that the rangers are all willing to do whatever they can to help you… all you have to do is ask" Cruger told her "and I'm sure you realize that I will always be right here by your side" he said

"Thank you, Doggie" she said then felt him fully embrace her, and she knew that she should tell him how she felt, but it was so hard for her to talk about her emotions, and right after Boom's death it would be virtually impossible.

The days flew by and before they knew it Gruumm was unleashing his latest assault. The equipment that Boom and Bridge were working on when Boom died was discarded as it brought back bad memories for all, especially Bridge and Kat.

Kat sighed as she continued to work, she still expected Boom to come out running to tell her about his latest success or to show her newest invention, which, typically meant that the lab would get messed up… It was too quiet in the lab without him and she would often put on music to stave off the silence that plagued her.

That day the SPD rangers and Cruger went out to a strange incident and Kat was called as there was a bomb that Bridge couldn't defuse.

"The timer is running down, it's too low… rangers get out!" Cruger commanded "Kat… you too!"

"Commander!" she said

"You heard me, Dr. Manx, that's and order!" he said as he turned to the monster that had set the bomb.

The rangers and Kat started out, Cruger close behind them… but when the rangers turned around he wasn't there

"Commander!" Sky called

Then the bomb went off and Kat realized that she had just lost her best friend…

"No!" Kat cried and fell to her knees

Sky knelt in front of her and hugged her near as she hid her face in his shoulder and began to sob uncontrollably

"No, Doggie" she whispered between her sobs

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Kat woke abruptly… sweating, and breathing rather labored, face was covered in tears and her hands were trembling it was only a dream, a really bad dream. If that was some form of cosmic joke she was hoping who ever came up with it was enjoying themselves at her expense. She wiped her face to find tears present and she looked at her pillow and realized it had more tears on it than sweat.

She went to take a shower and try to shake that nightmare and start her day.

She got dressed and headed into her lab to be greeted by Boom

"Good morning Kat" Boom said as receiving a surprise hug from his mentor, that he returned gently, in the back of his mind he was asking himself who this was and what they did with Dr. Manx she didn't hug, it just wasn't her

"How are you?" he asked

"Fine" she headed out of the lab at a jog, she had to find out about Cruger, if Boom was still here he would be too.

She got to the command center and Cruger was suspicious, and when she made eye contact with him his suspicions were confirmed that something was wrong with her, but what, he couldn't tell.

"Kat, what's wrong?" he asked

"I just had a really bad nightmare" she told Cruger about her nightmare and by the end she was sobbing, he held her near as she cried

"Calm down, Kat… I'm right here" he whispered gently as he held her tightly in his arms… he knew that the dream had been hard on Kat… and she needed him to be there for her.

"Doggie, the reason this dream has effected me so badly is because I thought I had lost my chance to tell you something… something I've never had the courage to say before…" she pushed away to look at him "I love you"

He pulled her near again

"I love you two Kat… I have for quite a while, I just didn't know how to say it" Cruger sighed

Kathleen and Sky walked past the open command center doors.

"Kathleen, look at that…" Sky whispered

"What?" she looked "Awe… about time…"

"You're right… it is, for him and her" Sky put his arm around Kathleen's waist and they left Kat and Cruger to be together in love forever.

**The End**

Pls. leave a review and note that all flames will be redirected at the nearest hurricane, or at my college English class, whichever I chose!


End file.
